Penyesalan
by adhiputra
Summary: Penyesalan selalu hadir belakangan bukan?, begitu pula apa yang telah dialami oleh Sasuke.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Judul : Penyesalan

Rate : T-M

Warning : Gaje, Aneh, Dan lain-lain

Don't Like Don't Read!!

Disebuah kamar tepatnya diranjang ada dua manusia berbeda gender sedang melakukan hubungan suami istri. Nampak sang pria yang lebih menikmatinya, tapi tidak dengan sang wanita yang terlihat menangis.

"hiks hiks hiks ku-kumohon he-hentikan" ucap sang gadis memohon, ah tidak sang wanita baru saja wanita tersebut kehilangan kegadisannya akibat ulah sang pria.

"hahahahahaha masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli" tawa sang pria yang semakin menambah kecepatan pinggulnya menghentakkannya dengan dengan kasar dan liar. "ah. Shit aku keluar" lanjut sang pria.

"ku-kumohon jangan di-dalam" mohon sang gadis, tapi terlambat sang pria mengeluarkan benihnya didalam Rahim sang gadis.

Pagi hari

Disebuah kamar terlihat seorang gadis yang tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun tapi tertutupi dengan selimutnya. Wanita tersebut meringkuk menangis mengingat kejadian semalam yang menimpanya dan kehilangan kegadisannya yang direbut paksa oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Wanita tersebut tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"hiks hiks a-aku kotor" ucap sang wanita masih terisak. Sedangkan sang pria yang merebut kegadisannya semalam telah pergi meninggalkannya dan meninggalkan segepok uang yang banyak namun meninggalkan papan nama bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita tersebut bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dengan tangan gemetar masih teringat dengan kejadian semalam.

Flashback

Seorang gadis bermahkotakan warna bunga sakura ia memakai kemeja warna putih bernametag Haruno Sakura dengan rok mini 5 cm diatas lutut menampakkan betisnya yang seputih susu dan sepatu berhak tinggi 5 cm sedang menyapu disebuah lorong hotel.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka menampakkan seorang pria berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang memakai kemeja warna merah dengan celana hitam dan sepatu warna hitam pula ia berjalan seperti orang mabuk, Sakura yang melihat sebentar lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaanya yaitu sebagai pelayan hotel.

BRUGHH

Sasuke terjatuh, Sakura yang melihatnya berlari kecil dan membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"tuan anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi.

"kamar anda dimana tuan?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan bernomo 350 dari kantung kemejanya. Sakura memapah Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

'berat sekali' batin Sakura.

Setelah sampai Sakura memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang kunci. CTEK CTEK

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka Sakura memasuki kamar tersebut masih memapah Sasuke. Sakura merebahkan Sasuke diatas tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya. Baru Sakura akan meninggalkannya namun tangannya dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Karin kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku" igau Sasuke.

"tu-tuan aku bukan Karin, tolong lepaskan" mohon Sakura.

Sasuke bangun dan tertawa pelan."hahaha aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Karin" racau Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan ganas dan memaksa, sedangkan Sakura mencoba melepaskan ciuman tersebut dengan mendorong dada Sasuke dan sedikit memukulnya.

"ku-kumohon tuan lepaskan" pinta Sakura memohon, namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya melainkan Sasuke mendorong Sakura keatas tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

End Flashback

2 minggu kemudian

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang mencatat disebuah buku besar, sekarang ia sudah menjadi receptionist dihotel tempat ia bekerja tidak seperti 2 bulan yang lalu masih menjadi pelayan. Datanglah seorang gadis lalu menaruhnya tangannya diatas meja.

"Sakura-chan wajahmmu terlihat pucat sekali" ucap seorang gadis berambut kuning ponytail dengan mata aquamarine yang indah.

"benarkah?" tanya Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, ya nama gadis yang sedang bertanya kepada Sakura adalah Ino, Yamanaka Ino.

"yah kurasa kamu benar, aku terlihat sangat cepat lelah, nafsu makanku sedikit berkurang dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku suka makanan asam ditambah aku suka mual dipagi hari" ungkap Sakura, Ino mengerutkan dahinya ia merasa heran kenapa Sakura seperti orang yang sedang hamil muda saja.

"Sakura aku ingin bertanya?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

"tanya saja"

"apa kamu hamil?" pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"jangan bercanda Ino" tawa Sakura kecil.

"tapi menurut penjelasanmu, itu tanda-tanda orang hamil muda"

Sakura menggeleng. "mana mungkin aku hamil Kekasih saja aku tidak punya" Sakura tertawa pelan.

"yah kalaupun kamu tidak hamil, sebaiknya kamu periksa kedokter" jeda Ino. "jujur Sakura wajahmu pucat sekali".

"iya nanti sepulang kerja aku akan kedokter" ucap Sakura senyum.

"ya baiklah, aku ke ruang aula sebentar mau melihat desain disana" jeda Ino. "kau tau nanti malam akan ada launching Handphone terbaru plus Televisi 3 dimensi" ucap Ino.

"aku tak tertarik" ucap Sakura kembali mencatat.

Ino pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Yah seperti itulah Sakura seorang wanita yang tidak pernah mengikuti alur kemajuan teknologi, gajinya saja pas-pasan hanya bisa menhidupi dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya sedang sakit sedangkan ibunya hanya sebagai buruh cuci pakaian. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan jarinya yang sedang menulis, ia ingat akan perkataan Ino tadi.

'apa benar aku hamil' batin Sakura. 'tapi itu mungkin saja, aku sudah terlambat haid' lanjutnya.

17.00

Disebuah trotoar jalanan terlihat Sakura sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, setelah sampai disebuah Apotik Sakura langsung masuk dan bertemu dengan penjaga toko.

"apa ada alat tes kehamilan?" tanya Sakura.

"ada, sebentar saya ambilkan" ucap penjaga toko masuk kedalam, tak lama penjaga toko tersebut keluar dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil. "ini nona". Sakura mengeluarkan dompet dari tas kecil yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.. "semoga hasilnya positif ya" penjaga toko tersenyum.

Sakura hanya diam menanggapi dan berjalan keluar toko menuju rumahnya yang terletak dipinggiran kota.

Rumah Sakura

"tadaima" ucap Sakura lesu.

"okaeri" sambut ibu Sakura, Haruno Mebuki, Mebuki melihat Sakura dengan wajah lesu bertanya. "nak kamu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"tidak kenapa-kenapa bu hanya lelah saja"

"kamu yakin?"

"iya, bagaimana keadaan ayah bu?"

"ayah sedang tidur dikamarnya"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, setelah sampai Sakura menaruh tasnya disebuah meja dekat tempat tidur, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, mengambil kotak kecil dari dalam tas menaruhnya di kantung roknya lalu berdiri mengambil handuk dilemari dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

20 menit kemudian

Sakura masih didalam kamar mandi memegang alat tes kehamilan, matanya tertutup sambil berkata.

"kumohon jangan positif, jangan positif" Sakura membuka matanya melihat kearah alat tersebut. Alat tersebut menampakkan dua garis merah pertanda positif hamil. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung lemas dan bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi. Matanya mulai meneteskan air mata begitu pula tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit jatuh ke bawah.

"hiks hiks hiks, ti-tidak mungkin" Sakura menangis mengetahui dirinya positif hamil. Sedangkan diluar kamar mandi terlihat wajah Mebuki yang khawatir Karena sudah 20 menit Sakura didalam kamar mandi.

TOK TOK TOK

Mebuki mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Sakura kamu baik-baik saja nak?" tanya Mebuki.

"i-iya bu aku baik-baik saja" Sakura langsung berdiri menyemunyikan alat tersebut di kantung celana pendeknya lalu mencuci mukanya agak terlihat tidak habis menangis.

CKLEK

Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"kamu sungguh baik-baik saja nak?" tanya Mebuki khawatir. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia baik-baik saja padahal tidak baik-baik saja mengingat ia hamil diluar nikah. "kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam kasihan ayahmu sudah menunggu" ajak Mebuki.

Skip 07.30

Diruang receptionist Sakura sedang mengecek nama-nama yang menyewa hotel ditempat ia bekerja, datanglah Ino menghampiri Sakura.

"hei serius sekali" ucap Ino.

"Ino boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Sakura menatap Ino.

"tanyakan saja"

"ehm…. Apa kamu mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

"ya aku kenal, dia kan salah satu Direktur perusahaan Uchiha Corp" jawab Ino. "memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Ino.

"tidak kenapa-kenapa hanya ingin tahu saja. Oh iya dia di cabang mana?"

"ah yang kudengar sih di kota ini" ucap Ino dengan pose berfikir.

"ah begitu ya"

"ya seperti itu, aku ke toilet sebentar" Ino pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"ya"

19.00

Sakura sedang berada didalam bus menuju perusahaan Uchiha Corp, dia harus bertemu Sasuke untuk mempertanggung jawabkan atas perbuatan dirinya yang membuat ia hamil. Setelah sampai Sakura menuju receptionist.

"tuan Uchiha Sasuke ada?" tanya Sakura.

"ada, ada keperluan apa? Sudah membuat janji?" tanya balik receptionist tersebut.

Sakura kaget. "ah belum tapi, ini penting ada masalah keluarga" bohong Sakura. Ia harus bertemu sekarang juga.

"baiklah saya hubungi sebentar ya" receptionist tersebut mengambil gagang telpon lalu mengetikkan beberapa nomor. Tak lama ia memutuskan sambungan telpon. "mari saya antar keruangan pak Direktur" ajaknya.

Sakura dan wanita tersebut memasuki lift menuju lantai 12.

TING

Wanita tersebut dan Sakura menuju pintu bertuliskan Direktur.

"ini ruangannya, kalau begitu saya tinggal, mari" pamit wanita tersebut.

Menghela nafas sebentar, memantabkan diri, Sakura mengetuk pintu tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk" ucap seseorang dari dalam.

CKLEK

Sakura membuka pintu. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang menandatangi beberapa berkas dimejanya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, begitu sampai tepat dihadapan Sasuke namun terhalang oleh meja, Sakura hanya berdiam diri saja disana menunggu perintah dari Sasuke untuk duduk.

"duduklah" ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang disediakan. "ada keperluan apa menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menyodorkan nametag Sasuke yang tertinggal dikamar hotel. "hanya ini?" tanya Sasuke melirik nametag tersebut. Sakura mengeluarkan amplop putih dari tas kecilnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan membukanya, Sasuke membaca sampai akhir. "gugurkan, aku tidak mau memiliki anak dari seorang pelayan" ucapnya dengan nada datar melihat Sakura.

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya menunjukkan kekagetannya. sungguh manusia tak punya hati, membunuh bayibayi yang tidak berdosa meakipun masih dalam bentuk janin. "ta-tapi…."

"ya aku sadar telah memperkosamu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa bayi yang kau kandung adalah anakku sekalipun melakukan tes DNA, apalagi menikah denganmu, sungguh aku tak sudi menikah dengan seorang pelayan, dan aku yakin kau adalah orang yang tidak sederajat denganku" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin. Sasuke membuka lacinya mengeluarkan sebuah cek dari laci mejanya lalu menulis nominal angka yang sangat besar bahkan bisa membiayai hidup selama 1 setengah tahun. "ini untukmu" Sasuke menyodorkan cek tersebut. Sakura yang merasa telah dihina mengambil cek tersebut merobeknya lalu melempar sobekan tersebut tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam melihatnya.

"dengar tuan, aku tidak akan pernah menggurkan bayi ini meskipun kau membayarnya berpuluh-puluh milyar sekalipun, nyawa seorang bayi tak ada harganya, dan kuakui bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang sederajat denganmu tapi, akan kupastikan bahwa kau akan menyesal karena tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau perbuat, permisi" ucap Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'manusia tak punya hati' batin Sakura.

BRAK

Sakura membanting pintu dengan keras sehingga membuat orang yang berada diruang sebelah sampai keluar melihat pintu dibanting. Sakura juga memecah rekor karena berani membanting pintu ruangan Sasuke, karena selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang berani membanting pintu ruangan Sasuke, kecuali ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku.

19.30

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura.

"ya sebentar" teriak Sakura dari dalam rumah. Sakura yang sedang membersihkan meja langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya. "eh kak Itachi, mari masuk" ajak Sakura. Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tamu diikuti Itachi dibelakangnya. "ayah ada kak Itachi" teriak Sakura ceria. "kakak duduk dulu aku buatkan minum". Pria itu adalah Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Sasuke. Kenapa Sakura bisa kenal dengan Itachi? Mudah saja dulu sewaktu Itachi kecelakaan Sakuralah yang membawanya kerumah sakit dan menunggunya selama berjam-jam.

"iya"

Datanglah Kizashi dari arah kamarnya.

"Itachi-san" panggil Kizashi dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi menghadap Itachi.

"sudah kubilang paman jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan san cukup Itachi saja".

"haahh ya baiklah Itachi".

"Begitu lebih baik". Sakura datang dari arah dapur membawa nampan yang berisi minuman lalu menaruhnya dimeja baru akan meninggalkan mereka berdua Sakura dipanggil Itachi.

"duduklah dulu Sakura-chan" pinta Itachi.

"e-eh iya" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kanan Kizashi.

"oh ya Itachi ada apa datang kerumah?" tanya Kizashi menyeruput Teh yang ada dimeja.

Itachi menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan. "ini ibu tadi membuat kue tapi kebanyakan, karena tiba-tiba saya teringat akan Sakura, jadi saya bungkuskan" ucap Itachi senyum.

"terima kasih banyak Kak Itachi, maaf merepotkanmu" Sakura menerimanya.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan, bagaimana keadaan paman? ".

"sudah lebih baik dari kemarin" jawab Kizashi.

"apa perlu kuantar untuk Check Up?".

"tidak perlu nak"

Mebuki dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang tamu tempat suami dan anaknya berada.

"Sakura apa maksudnya ini" ucap Mebuki sambil menunjukkan alat tes kehamilan.

"i-ibu" Sakura langsung berdiri ketakutan. Mebuki memegang pundak Sakura.

"apa benar kamu hamil?" tanya Mebuki mengguncangkan pundak Sakura, namun Sakura hanya diam air matanya mulai menetes. "jawab ibu nak?" lanjut Mebuki.

"i-iya" jawab Sakura terisak. Sedangkan Kizashi menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak sangat cepat dan Itachi langsung menghampiri Kizashi lalu memberikan the kepada Kizashi.

"apa kata tetangga nak, kalau kamu hamil diluar nikah" ucap Mebuki menangis Sakura hanya diam menanggapinya. "ibu malu nak, malu, kamu hamil diluar nikah, apa kata tetangga kalau mereka tau bayimu lahir tanpa seorang ayah" lanjutnya.

Sakura kembali diam, Sakura tidak berani menjawab bahwa ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

"siapa yang ayah dari bayimu nak?siapa?" tanya Mebuki.

"U-uchi-ha S-sa-sasuke" jawab Sakura terbata. Mebuki langsung menatap Itachi. "ta-tapi di-dia ti-tidak mau bertanggungjawab" lanjutnya.

"kenapa adikku tidak mau tanggung jawab? " tanya Itachi serius.

"di-dia ti-tidak mau menikah dengan seorang pelayan sepertiku, ditambah lagi aku dari keluarga yang tidak sederajat dengannya" jawab Sakura.

semua disana hanya diam sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, aku juga yang akan menjadi ayah dari bayimu" putus Itachi.

To Be Continue

Ketemu lagi sama saya, dengan Fic baru. Jangan lupa komen and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Judul : **Penyesalan**

Rate : T-M

Warning : Gaje, Aneh, Dan lain-lain

Don't Like Don't Read!!

Happy Reading !!

Itachi berdiri mengajukan dirinya bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan adiknya sekaligus menjadi ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Sakura.

"Itachi apa kamu yakin?" Kizashi menatap Itachi. Itachi bersimpuh didepan Kizashi memegang tangan kanan Kizashi dan menatapnya.

Itachi tersenyum, lalu menghela nafas sebentar. "Tentu saja, jika adikku tidak mau bertanggung jawab maka biarlah aku yang bertanggung jawab. Lagipula aku men…." Itachi menjeda perkataanya.

"men apa?".

"Ehem, lupakan saja yang jelas aku yang akan bertanggung jawab" Ucap Itachi. "Masalah aku mencintai Sakura atau tidak, biar waktu dan hatiku yang akan menjawabnya" Lanjut Itachi. Sakura menatap Itachi dan Itachi menatap Sakura balik dengan wajah tersenyum. Itachi menganggukkan kepala sedikit pertanda bahwa ia akan menerima Sakura apa adanya juga menerima bayi yang dikandung Sakura sebagai anaknya sendiri meskipun bukan darah daging Itachi. "Bibi tolong duduk disamping paman" kata Itachi. Mebuki menuruti perkataan Itachi. Itachi menatap Sakura, Sakura menatap balik melalui gerak mata Itachi kebawah, Sakura paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Itachi. Sakura bersimpuh didepan Mebuki lalu memegang tangan kananya, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ke lutut Mebuki begitupula dengan Itachi, Itachi menundukkan kepalanya ke lutut Kizashi.

"tolong restui pernikahan kami" pinta Itachi dengan suara yang lembut. Kizashi tersenyum lembut, lalu menggerakkan tangannya mengelus punggung Itachi lembut sedangkan Mebuki mengelus rambut Sakura.

"kami merestui pernikahan kalian" ucap Kizashi. Itachi dan Sakura mengangkat kepala mereka dan memeluk Kizashi dan Mebuki. "tolong jaga Sakura nak, jangan pernah tinggalkan dia, bahagiakan dia" lanjut Kizashi .

"Ya" ucap Itachi tegas.

"Sakura dengarkan pesan ibu, kamu harus belajar mencintai Itachi temani ia dalam suka maupun duka, lakukanlah tugasmu sebagai seorang istri juga jaga anakmu baik-baik" pesan Mebuki sambil terisak pertanda ia menangis.

"Baik bu, akan aku ingat selalu pesan Ibu" balas Sakura yang juga menangis.

Itachi dan Sakura melepas pelukan mereka, Sakura membersihkan jejak-jejak airmata dengan tisu begitupula dengan Mebuki.

"kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Kizashi.

"secepatnya, setelah ini aku dan Sakura akan bertemu Orangtuaku" jawab Itachi.

"baiklah, beri tahu aku bila sudah dipastikan tanggal pernikahan kalian".

Skip 22.00 Kediaman Keluarga Uchiha

Itachi sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan Sakura dibelakangnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi gugup dan sedikit ketakutan, Karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura bertemu dengan Orangtua Itachi dan bisa jadi ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke yang merupakan adik Itachi. Mereka sampai didepan pintu rumah Itachi yang sangat megah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Mikoto buka pintunya" perintah Fugaku ayah Itachi dan Sasuke. Mikoto yang sedang ngemil sambil menonton tv terusik oleh perintah dari Fugaku. Dengan berdiri yang dipaksakan dan berjalan ogah-ogahan dan mengumpat suaminya juga mengutuk orang yang bertamu malam-malam.

'Mengganggu kenikmatan saja, kalau bukan suamiku dan ayah dari anakku sudah kuhajar dia seenaknya menyuruhku padahal dia sendiri sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, lagipula siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam mengganggu kenikmatan saja' umpat Mikoto dalam hati.

TOK TOK TOK

"IYA SEBENTAR, SABAR KENAPA SIH" teriak Mikoto. Mikoto membuka kunci pintu rumahnya.

CTEK CTEK CKLEK

Begitu pintu dibuka tampaklah Itachi dengan wajah yang tegas dan Sakura dengan wajah yang gugup dan ketakutan berlindung dibalik punggung Itachi. Mikoto hanya menampakkan wajah biasa-biasa saja.

"Oohh kau Itachi" gumam Mikoto tanpa sadar yang datang adalah anak sulungnya Itachi. "UAPAAAA, ITACHI" teriak Mikoto langsung menerjang memeluk Itachi.

"i-ibu to-tolong lepaskan a-aku ta-k bisa ber-nafas" ucap Itachi. Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya. Mikoto melihat Sakura yang sangat gugup.

"Hei siapa gadis manis ini? Pacarmu kah Itachi?" Goda Mikoto pada Itachi, sedangkan Itachi tersipu malu dan membuang muka.

'Bukan pacar bu tapi calon istriku' batin Itachi. "Ah kita bicara didalam saja, masalah Sakura pacarku atau bukan nanti akan kujelaskan didalam".

"Haahh baiklah, ayo masuk" ajak Mikoto. Itachi sudah masuk duluan sedangkan Sakura masih didepan rumah. Sakura masih ragu untuk masuk kedalam. Mikoto langsung menarik paksa Sakura masuk kedalam rumah. "Ayo masuk tak perlu takut, anggap saja rumah sendiri".

Sampailah mereka diruang tamu, diruang tamu tersebut sudah ada Fugaku dengan menopang kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri, Fugaku sedang membaca buku warna orange dengan sampul seoarng pria sedang mengejar seorang gadis. Itachi langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebrang Fugaku. Fugaku sendiri tidak sadar bahwa Itachi duduk disebrangnya yang terhalang oleh meja tamu. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping kiri Itachi, tanpa aba-aba Mikoto sambil berkacak pinggang langsung mengambil paksa buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Fugaku sedangkan Fugaku sendiri membelalakkan matanya kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang telah berani mengambil buku favorit Fugaku.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membaca buku laknat ini hah" ucap Mikoto marah.

"hehehe yah apa salahnya membaca dan mempraktekannya" goda Fugaku.

"Sekali lagi ku melihat kau membaca buku ini, akan aku bakar" ancam Mikoto.

"Kau kejam sekali Mikoto, padahal kau juga menikmatinya kan jika kupraktekan" sedih Fugaku sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Mikoto tersipu malu. "Bahkan kau suka minta lebih" lanjut Fugaku. Mikoto sudah tak tahan dengan omongan Vulgar Fugaku didepan Itachi dan Sakura bikin mmalu saja.

BLETAKK

"I-ittai" ucap Fugaku menyentuh dan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit sehabis dijitak oleh Mikoto.

"sebentar ya aku ambilkan minum" Mikoto pergi menuju dapur. 10 menit kemudian Mikoto datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi teh hangat terlihat dari gelas yang mengepulkan asap. Mikoto meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja tamu setelah selesai Mikoto mendudukkan dirinya disamping kiri Fugaku. Fugaku menyeruput Tehnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari Itachi? Dan membawa seorang gadis" tanya Fugaku yang mulai serius.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya pertanda ia sangat gugup, Itachi yang melihatnya langsung memegang tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, Sakura yang sadar langsung menatap Itachi, Itachi sendiri menganggukkan kepalanya.

Itachi menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura" jawab Itachi dengan tegas membuat kedua Orangtuanya kaget.

"Itachi ibu tau ini sudah malam, tapi jangan bercanda nak, atau kau tadi kesambet petir" canda Mikoto.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius" balas Itachi dengan nada yang sangat serius.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Baiklah memdengar suarumu yang terdengar sangat serius ayah percaya padamu, tapi apa yang membuatmu ingin menikahi gadis ini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sakura tengah hamil anakku" jawab Itachi.

Ok Itachi datang malam-malam kerumah dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah, yah sebuah kabar yang baik, tapi ini Itachi menikah karena Sakura tengah hamil anaknya.

"Nak apa kau yakin dia bayimu?" tanya Mikoto hati-hati, karena ia takut menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, kami melakukannya atas dasar saling suka dan mencintai" Itachi berbohong kepada Orangtuanya sungguh perbuatan yang buruk, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika Itachi mengatakan bahwa Sakura hamil oleh Sasuke itu akan menambah masalah ditambah Sasuke yang menolak bertanggung jawab dan tidak mengakui anaknya sendiri. 'dan jika Sasuke dipaksa menikah oleh ayah dan ibu, aku sangat yakin Sakura akan semakin menderita' batin Itachi.

"Bagus jadilah laki-laki sejati yang bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu" ucap Fugaku, Fugaku menatap Sakura, Sakura yang ditatap oleh Fugaku menundukkan kepalanya. "angkat kepalamu" perintah Fugaku. Sakura menurutinya. "siapa namamu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ha-Haruno S-S-Sakura" jawab Sakura takut.

"Haaahhhh, tak perlu takut padaku aku tidak menggigitmu" Ucap Fugaku. "kau tinggal dimana?".

"aku tinggal di perumahan Mangga" jawab Sakura.

"ayahmu kerja apa?" tanya Fugaku.

"ayah sudah tidak bekerja semenjak sakit" jawa Sakura.

"Apa Pendidikan terakhirmu dan pekerjaanmu?" Fugaku kembali bertanya.

"aku sempat kuliah, tapi karena ayah sudah tidak sanggup membiayai kuliahku hingga jatuh sakit maka aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan pekerjaanku adalah Receptionist Hotel dan kerja part time di kedai Ichiraku yang berada disebrang komplek perumahan, walaupun penghasilannya tak seberapa tapi cukup untuk membeli obat ayah dan kehidupan sehari-hari kami" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, lalu ibumu?".

"Ibu menjadi buruh cuci tetangga".

"Baiklah aku merestui pernikahan kalian, tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi" ucap Fugaku.

"apa itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Sakura harus melanjutkan kuliahnya sampai Sarjana, aku tidak ingin memiliki menantu dengan Pendidikan terakhir SMA, maksudku setelah kalian menikah Sakura akan kuliah, Itachi yang akan membiayai kuliahmu" ucap Fugaku.

"Kau yakin Fuga-kun?" Mikoto menatap Fugaku.

Fugaku menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku yakin".

"Baiklah aku juga merestui kalian" ucap Mikoto. "Sebaiknya kalian menginap saja, hari sudah semakin larut dan itu tidak baik untuk wanita hamil seperti dirimu Sakura-chan, apalagi masih berumur 2 minggu" saran Mikoto.

"Baiklah kami akan menginap" putus Itachi.

"aaahhh siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sakura".

"ah iya Sakura, kau pakai kamar tamu, Mikoto antarkan dia" perintah Fugaku.

"main seenak saja menyuruh orang" umpat Mikoto. "ayo Sakura-chan" ajak Mikoto. Sakura dan Mikoto pergi meninggalkan Fugaku dan Itachi yang masih diruang tamu.

23.00 Kamar Fugaku dan Mikoto

Terlihat disebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar yang cukup menampung empat orang, Fugaku sedang bersiap untuk tidur sedangkan Mikoto sudah berada ditempat tidur terlebih dahulu. Fugaku baru saja akan menutup mata tapi Mikoto ingin bertanya akan suatu hal.

"apa yang membuatmu merestui pernikahan Itachi dan Sakura?" tanya Mikoto.

"kamu ingat pada Nohara Rin?" tanya balik Fugaku.

"aku ingat, dia kan wanita yang sangat dicintai Obito kan?" tanya balik Mikoto.

"ya, Rin bernasib sama seperti Sakura" jawab Fugaku.

"lalu?".

"Obito ingin menikah dengan Rin, tapi paman Madara menolaknya dan tidak merestuinya, alasan kenapa Paman Madara menolaknya itu karena Rin tidak sederajat dengan kita, yahh hampir sama seperti Sakura hanya saja Rin sudah yatim piatu tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Akhirnya Obito minggat dari rumah Paman Madara dan tak lama setelah Obito minggat, Paman Madara meninggal karena beban pikiran yang sangat berat memikirkan Obito. Didetik-detik terakhir Paman Madara meninggal ia mengatakan 'aku menyesal karena tidak merestui Obito dia anakku satu-satunya, kuharap kalian tidak melakukan tindakan sepertiku, aku sangat menyesal sungguh sangat menyesal' " jelas Fugaku. "dan juga Obito tidak hadir dalam upacara pemakaman paman Madara" lanjut Fugaku.

"hm aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kamu merestuinya kan?" tanya Mikoto.

"ya, sebaiknya kita tidur" Fugaku sudah menutup matanya.

Dilain tempat

Itachi kini berdiri disebuah pintu kamar tamu, menghela nafas sebentar.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk saja tidak dikunci" sahut dari dalam.

CKLEK

Itachi membuka pintu menampakkan Sakura yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Itachi menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Apa yang kamu fikirkan?" tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa kamu berbohong pada Orangtuamu?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka mereka akan memaksa Sasuke untuk menikahimu dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi" jawab Itachi. "Lagipula aku….." jeda Itachi.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata hitam Itachi. "Aku apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku…..". 'mencintaimu' batin Itachi. "Sudah lupakan saja" Itachi membuang mukanya. Itachi berjalan kehadapan Sakura yang duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Itachi berjongkok lalu memegang tangan kanan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Apa kamu ragu dengan pernikahan ini? Apa kamu ingin membatalkannya?".

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Itachi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih karena kamu mau menggantikan posisi Sasuke sebagai ayah dari anakku dan menjadi suamiku" jawab Sakura yang mulai meneteskan aimata. " Apa kamu mau menerima diriku yang sudah tak gadis lagi?".

"Aku menerima dirimu apa adanya, aku berjanji akan menjagamu, membahagiakanmu, menjadi suami yang baik untukmu dan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anakmu nanti juga aku akan belajar mencintaimu" ucap Itachi senyum. 'sejujurnya aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura sejak pertama kali kita bertemu" batin Itachi. Ah cinta pandangan pertama.

"Aku juga berjanji akan melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang istri, membahagiakanmu baik secara materi maupun batin, menemanimu dalam suka maupun duka, dan aku juga akan belajar mencintaimu Itachi-kun" ucap Sakura senyum lalu memeluk Itachi menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Itachi.

'Arigatou Sakura' batin Itachi membalas pelukan Sakura.

Bersambung…..

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca. selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, mohon maaf apabila masih acak2an ficnya. and ketemu lagi next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Judul : Penyesalan

Rate : T-M

Warning : Gaje, Aneh, berantakan Dan lain-lain

Happy Reading !!

Disebuah ruang makan ada 4 manusia yakni Uchiha Fugaku yang duduk dikursi paling ujung disebelah kanannya ada Uchiha Mikoto yakni istrinya, disebelah kanan Fugaku ada Itachi dan disebelahnya (Itachi) ada Sakura. Mereka berempat tengah sarapan pagi.

"Sasuke kemana?" Itachi memecah keheningan dengan bertanya.

UHUKK

Sakura yang mendengar nama Sasuke langsung terbatuk, langsung saja Itachi memberinya segelas air putih.

"Arigatou" ucap Sakura.

"kamu baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Itachi sambil mengelus punggung Sakura.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja".

"Semalam ia tidak pulang" Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga ia tidak pulang".

"mungkin dia sedang banyak urusan atau lembur" tambah Fugaku.

Itachi manggut-manggut saja. "ah iya aku sudah putuskan kapan kami akan menikah".

"kapan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Minggu ini" jawab Itachi. Sakura yang mendengar langsung menghentikan tangannya.

"maksudmu 4 hari lagi?" Mikoto memastikan apa yang dikatan oleh Itachi..

"ya, jika terlalu lama apa yang dikatakan oleh tetangga bila melihat perut Sakura yang makin lama makin membesar" Itachi beralasan seperti itu agar kedua orangtuanya setuju dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"ya baiklah jika itu sudah keputusanmu" ucap Fugaku. "hahhhh, tak kusangka sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki cucu dan dipanggil kakek membuat diriku ini makin tua saja" lanjutnya.

"kau benar Fuga-kun" Mikoto membenarkan ucapan Fugaku.

07.00 Kantor Uchiha Corp

Disebuah ruangan yang mewah terlihat seorang pria tengah tertidur disofa yang lembut dan empuk berwarna kuning, rambut yang berantakan dan kemeja yang kusut. Ya dialah Uchiha Sasuke seorang pria yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia perbuat yaitu menghamili seorang gadis dan gadis tersebut sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak iparnya. Dalam tidurnya Sasuke bermimpi tentang kejadian kemarin sore saat sang gadis yaitu Sakura datang dan meminta petanggungjawaban.

" _dengar tuan, aku tidak akan pernah menggurkan bayi ini meskipun kau membayarnya berpuluh-puluh milyar sekalipun, nyawa seorang bayi tak ada harganya, dan kuakui bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang sederajat denganmu tapi, akan kupastikan bahwa kau akan menyesal tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau perbuat,permisi" ucap Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke._

"HAH" Sasuke terbangun dari tidurya dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya yang tampan. "hah hah hah hah" Sasuke seperti kehabisan nafas tangannya ia gunakan mengelap keringat didahinya dan dipipi kanan kirinya. Sasuke terus terbayang oleh perkataan Sakura hingga terbawa oleh mimpi.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. "masuk" jawab Sasuke. Masuklah seorang pria berambut kuning dengan setelan pakaian anggota kepolisian. "ada apa kau kemari pagi-pagi sekali?".

Pria tersebut berjalan menuju Sasuke. "memangnya kenapa?, aku kan hanya ingin mengunjungi temanku" jawab pria yang baru saja datang. "hei wajahmu kusut sekali tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"tidak ada Naruto" yap pria yang baru saja datang pagi-pagi sekali keruangan Sasuke adalah Naruto teman Sasuke saat masih SMA dulu, Sasuke langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya begitu pula dengan Naruto. "ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"apa? Tanyakan saja".

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar. "bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang istri juga anak?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau mau menikah dan melepas masa lajangmu?, khe apa kau sudah move on dari Karin".

"sudah jawab saja" desak Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum." Yah bagaimana ya, susah dijelaskan dalam kata-kata tapi yang jelas adalah adanya rasa kebahagian, jika aku pulang kerumah dalam keadaan sangat Lelah, letih sehabis bekerja seharian dikantor juga lapar, ada Hinata yang selalu menyambutku dengan senyum yang tulus dan menemaniku makan malam juga celotehan dari Boruto yang seketika membuat rasa Lelah ku hilang" jelas Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam dan pikirannya melayang atas perkataan Sakura 'kau akan menyesal' masih teringat oleh Sasuke akan perkataan Sakura.

"oi Sasuke kenapa melamun?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung tersadar. "ah tidak".

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk disofa tersebut. "kuharap jika kau melakukan perbuatan yang salah segera selesaikan lalu perbaiki sebelum terlambat dan pada akhirnya kau akan menyesal. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan?" Naruto menasihati Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian diruangan tersebut. Naruto sadar akan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bertanya soal rasanya memiliki istri dan anak. Naruto hanya bisa menasihati dan tidak bisa bantu banyak karena Naruto tidak mau mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain bahkan sahabat Naruto sendiri.

Kini kediaman Uchiha sudah sepi hanya tinggal Fugaku dan Mikoto saja karena tadi jam 8 Itachi sudah mengantar Sakura pulang kerumahnya. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam memasuki parkiran kediaman Uchiha dan berhenti keluarlah seorang pria dengan wajah yang kusut kemeja yang berantakan dan kusut tidak lupa jas hitam yang berada di pundak kirinya dialah Sasuke yang baru saja pulang kantor. Sasuke memasuki rumahnya tanpa salam sedikitpun baru saja menaiki satu anak tangga menuju kamarnya seorang pria menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"darimana saja kau Sasuke" ucap Pria tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Fugaku ayah Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ayahnya yang berada beberapa meter dengan meyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. "dari kantor, semalam aku ketiduran" jawab Sasuke dengan singkat. Fugaku hanya diam saja Sasuke yang melihat ayahnya hanya diam kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "anak itu".

"sudahlah Anata biarkan saja mungkin dia sedang Lelah" ucap Mikoto. Fugaku pergi menuju kamarnya.

12.30

TOK TOK TOK

Mikoto mengetuk pintu Sasuke. "Sasuke ayo turun nak kita makan siang" ucap Mikoto namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja kan nak?".

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka pintunya dengan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja namun pusing akan pikirannya. "ya bu aku baik-baik saja".

"kalau begitu ayo turun kita makan siang ayahmu sudah menunggu" ajak Mikoto.

Mereka berdua menuju ruang makan sedangkan diruang makan sudah ada Fugaku yang sudah duduk diujung sambil mengetik sesuatu di Hpnya yang bermerk Asus Zenfone 3 Max sebuah Smartphone terbaru yang baru saja rilis beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mikoto mengambil posisi duduk disebelah kanan Fugaku dan Sasuke di sebelah kiri Fugaku. Mereka bertiga makan dalam diam.

"kau tahu Sasuke, Itachi akan menikah" Mikoto memecah keheningan.

"dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke cuek tidak tertarik.

"dengan wanita cantik berambut pink bermatakan Emerald dia bernama Sakura" Jawab Mikoto.

UHUK UHUK

Sasuke terbatuk dan membelalakkan matanya mendengar nama Sakura. 'tidak mungkin'.

"minumlah Sasuke" Mikoto menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih. Sasuke langsung meminumnya hingga tandas.

"kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"4 hari lagi" jawab Mikoto.

"aku selesai" Sasuke menyudahi makannya dan pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya Sasuke langsung mengambil jaket kulit warna hitam dan kunci mobilnya.

"Sasuke mau kemana?" teriak Mikoto dari ruang makan. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan terus berjalan kemobilnya dan keluar rumah menuju suatu tempat yang bisa menenagkan pikirannya yaitu disebuah danau.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang tak sampai 30 menit ia sampai disebuah danau yang berada dipinggiran kota, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju pinggiran danau dan duduk disana. Sasuke menatap air danau yang tenang pikirannya masih melayang akan perkataan Sakura dan Naruto. "Karin apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke menatap Langit yang biru. Karin adalah kekasih Sasuke yang baru saja meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil. Kematian Karinlah yang membuat Sasuke frustasi dan stress sehingga membuatnya selalu pergi ke klub malam menghabiskan sepanjang malam meminum segelas wine sehingga membuatnya mabuk, hingga pada suatu hari ketika ia pulang kehotel dalam keadaan mabuk ia bertemu dengan Sakura dan bercinta dengan Sakura karena Sasuke terbayang oleh wujud Karin dalam diri Sakura.

"ARRRGGHHHH" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia dilanda kebingungan dan harus memilih disatu sisi Sasuke tidak mau menikah dengan Sakura dan tidak mengakui bayi yang dikandung Sakura adalah anaknya dan Sakura juga tidak sederajat, disisi lain jika Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura apa kata kolega dan kliennya apalagi media 'seorang direktur menikahi seorang pelayan' itu sungguh memalukan.

Harga diri atau kebahagiaan? Apa yang akan dipilih oleh Sasuke? Nantikan kelanjutannya dichapter selanjutnya.

Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah baca.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Judul : Penyesalan

Rate : T-M

Warning : Gaje, Aneh, Berantakan Dan lain-lain

Happy Reading !!

Hari sudah gelap pertanda bahwa Matahari sudah diganti oleh sang Bulan saat ini Sakura sedang berada di sebuah minimarket untuk membeli bahan makanan karena bahan makanan dirumahnya sudah menipis. Sedangkan Itachi masih berada dirumah sakit pekerjaannya sebagai dokter umum menyita banyak waktu terlebih lagi 2 hari lagi mereka akan menikah, Itachi juga harus banyak-banyak menangani pasien agar besok Itachi bisa ambil cuti selama 3 atau 4 hari. Baru saja Sakura keluar dari minimarket seorang pria bertudung hitam menyeret tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam mobil sedan warna hitam, Sakura sendiri berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan pria tersebut.

"Hei apa-apaan kau menyeretku kedalam mobil." teriak Sakura. Sedangkan sang pria yang menyeret Sakura hanya diam dan membuka tudung hitamnya. "Ka-kau.?"

"Hn." gumam pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau menyeretku?." tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam tanpa memandang Sasuke. Sakura sudah muak melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia menolak. "Tidak, turunkan aku sekarang." pinta Sakura sambil mencoba membuka pintu mobil.

"Kumohon, ini sangat penting." mohon Sasuke.

"Tidak, turunkan aku."

"Tidak akan."

"Turunkan aku sekarang."

"KUMOHON DENGARKAN AKU SEBENTAR SAJA." bentak Sasuke sambil meremas kedua pundak Sakura. Sakura sendiri hampir menangis mendengar bentakan Sasuke yang sangat keras.

"Baiklah 10 menit."

Sasuke melepas kedua tangannya dari pundak Sakura menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku….. minta maaf atas…… perbuatanku kemarin."

Sakura hanya diam menanggapinya matanya menatap lurus kedepan dan memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku yang sudah menghamilimu dan….GLEK…. aku akan menikahimu." ucap Sasuke.

"Terlambat bagimu Sasuke-san" jeda Sakura. "KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI HAH?." teriak Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku datang kekantormu meminta pertanggungjawabanmu, tapi apa yang kudapat?." jeda Sakura. "Sebuah penolakan mentah-mentah, penghinaan atas diriku, kau mengatakan tidak akan mengakui bayi ini adalah anakmu sendiri dan yang lebih parah lagi, kau memintaku menggugurkan bayi yang tidak berdosa ini." jelas Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam pikirannya membenarkan semua perkataan Sakura kepadanya. "Maka dari itu…. Aku minta maaf dan akan bertanggung jawab."

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa kau terlambat, sudah ada orang yang mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu dan mengakui bayi ini adalah anaknya meskipun bukan darah dagingnya sendiri dan orang itu adalah kakakmu Uchiha Itachi." ucap Sakura.

"Kumohon Sakura maafkan diriku, aku mengaku salah dan kumohon menikahlah denganku." Sasuke memohon dengan memegang kedua tangan Sakura ditambah mata Sasuke yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku memaafkanmu." ucap Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu." lanjut Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke dari tangannya.

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Ke-kenapa?."

"Karena kau tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak sederajat denganmu." ucap Sakura. "Ayahmu, ibumu, dan kakakmu menerimaku apa adanya yang bahkan tidak sederajat dengan mereka, orangtuamu lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan anaknya dan martabat keluarga Uchiha terlebih lagi mereka mengesampingkan statusku yang miskin, tidak seperti dirimu yang hanya memikirkan harga dirimu yang setinggi langit, permisi." Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

"SAKURA KUMOHON BERI AKU KESEMPATAN." Teriak Sasuke mengejar Sakura, namun Sakura yang mendengarnya tidak peduli. Bagi Sakura jawaban Sasuke saat pertama kali adalah jawaban dari hati langsung dan jawaban Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu sudah membuktikan bahwa Sasuke menolaknya.

Sasuke kembali kedalam mobil dengan langkah gontai didalam mobil pikiran Sasuke masih melayang akan perkataan Sakura dan penolakan darinya yang lebih memilih Itachi ketimbang dirinya. "ARRGHH SIAL" Sasuke memukul stir mobil dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke stir tersebut. TES TES tetesan air mata terjatuh dari mata Sasuke. Sasuke teringat akan perkataan Naruto _'Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan?'_. "kau benar Naruto penyesalan selalu datang terakhir." ucap Sasuke dengan berlinang airmata. "apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto, Karin?." sebuah kebahagiaan yang harusnya kau dapat malah didapatkan oleh orang lain apalagi orang itu adalah kakakmu benar kan Sasuke? andai saja waktu Sakura datang kekantormu kau menerimanya maka kejadian seperti ini tidak perlu terjadi kan?.

Sedangkan yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke yakni Naruto baru saja pulang kerumahnya.

"Tadaima." ucap Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya lalu menutupnya kembali.

Datanglah seorang wanita berambut Indigo panjang dari tangga rumah dan menghampiri Naruto. "Okaeri Naruto-kun" sahut wanita tersebut. Sang wanita mengambil tas yang dipegang oleh Naruto dan menggandeng tangan kirinya. "Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?." tanya sang wanita.

"Mandi dulu." jawab Naruto. "Oh iya dimana Boruto Hinata-chan?.".

"Sudah tidur." jawab Hinata. Wanita itu adalah Hinata istri Naruto yang 1 tahun lalu ia nikahi dan sudah dikaruniai seorang putra yang sudah berusia 6 bulan. Boruto begitu mirip dengannya hanya saja model rambutnya dimana Naruto berambut jabrik sedangkan Boruto berambut lurus. "Kalau begitu aku panaskan makanannya." Hinata berjalan menuju dapur untuk memanaskan makanan sedangkan Naruto menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

10 menit kemudian Naruto telah selesai membersihkan diri dan sekarang ia menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam diruang makan itu sendiri sudah ada Hinata yang tengah merapihkan meja makan. Naruto duduk dikursi ujung sedangkan Hinata duduk disebelah kanan Naruto. Hinata menyiduk nasi dan menaruhnya dipiring Naruto.

"Ah cukup segini saja, tolong dagingnya lalu sayurannya." ucap Naruto. Hinata dengan gesit langsung mengambil dagingnya dan sayur menaruhnya di atas nasi lalu menuangkan air putih ke gelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?." tanya Hinata.

"yah seperti biasanya menangani kasus dan sedikit membantu mengatur lalu lintas" jawab Naruto sambil menyuap nasi kedalam mulutnya. "Kau sendiri? Kudengar hari ini ada kegiatan sosialisasi di panti asuhan." lanjut Naruto setelah menelan makanan didalam mulutnya.

"Iya, Naruto-kun tau darimana?."

"Yah tadi komandan bilang bahwa beberapa ibu Bhayangkari ditemani para Polwan mengadakan sosialisasi dan kenapa aku bisa tau hanya menebak saja."

"Tadinya aku ingin tidak ikut, takut nanti Boruto rewel dipanti, tapi ternyata kak Tenten datang kerumah jadi aku menitipkan Boruto kepada Kak Tenten."

Naruto menyudahi acara makan malamnya dan menuju kamar Boruto sedangkan Hinata membereskan meja makan. Setelah sampai kamar Boruto Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam melihat wajah damai putranya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata dari pintu kamar.

"Damai sekali wajahnya dan tampan seperti diriku." ucap Naruto.

"Hihihi, dia kan anakmu Naruto-kun sudah jelas dia tampan sepertimu." Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan berhenti tepat disamping kanan Naruto dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto yang tegap sedangkan Naruto sendiri memeluk pinggang Hinata yang ramping seperti saat masih gadis. Itu dikarenakan setelah Hinata melahirkan Boruto, Hinata memakai kain stagen agar perut yang sehabis melahirkan tidak melar atau bergelambir, menjaga pelebaran tulang pinggul mengingat selama kehamilan terjadi pelebaran pada daerah tersebut juga membantu pengecilan Rahim lalu menahan otot-otot perut dan menghindari peregangan saat hamil. Itu juga atas saran dari ibu Naruto yakni Kushina agar Hinata memakai kain stagen.

"Ah iya benar juga ya." Balas Naruto, seperti itulah Naruto kadang pintar kadang bodoh tapi Naruto hanya akan pintar saat di kantor kepolisian namun jika sudah dirumah entah kenapa kepintaran itu luntur seketika. "Ayo kita tidur nanti berlama-lama disini Boruto bisa bangun" ajak Naruto dan mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar Boruto menuju kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi yang berwarna coklat muda.

"Masuk." Sahut Itachi dari dalam kamar CKLEK. Itachi mengedarkan matanya melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Oh ternyata kau Sasuke." Itachi hanya biasa saja melihat siapa yang datang yang tidak lain adalah adiknya Sasuke dan Itachi lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu membuat laporan pengecekan kesehatan staff rumah sakit.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Itachi.

"Ada apa kau kemari?." Tanya Itachi tanpa melihat Sasuke.

"Ini mengenai Sakura." Jawab Sasuke. "Kumohon biarkan aku menikahi Sakura dan bertanggung jawab." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada memohon.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya kepada Sakura?."

"Sudah."

"Dan apa jawaban Sakura?."

Sasuke diam sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Dia menolak."

"Dan jawabanku sama seperti Sakura." Balas Itachi, Sasuke baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kenapa tapi sudah dipotong oleh Itachi. "Dan jangan bertanya kenapa aku menolak permintaanmu, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri 'kenapa kau menolak Sakura saat ia datang kekantormu'." Lanjut Itachi.

"Kumohon biarkan aku menikahi Sakura, beri aku kesempatan, aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya mengakui bayi yang dikandung Sakura adalah anakku dan…."

"Dan apa?." Potong Itachi. "Menemaninya, membahagiakannya dan yang lainnya." lanjut Itachi. "Sejak awal kau menolak Sakura itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri ketimbang anakmu."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, Sakura sudah memilih dan kumohon biarkan kami menikah dan hidup bahagia."

"Tapi bayi itu adalah anakku dan yang pantas menjadi ayahnya adalah diriku bukan kau ataupun orang lain."

"Baru sekarang kau menyadarinya bahwa bayi itu adalah anakmu?." Tanya Itachi. Itachi langsung menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan tenaga yang lebih besar Itachi mengangkat tubuh Sasuke sampai kaki Sasuke tidak menapaki lantai. "KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI HAH?." bentak Itachi. "Akibat perbuatanmu kedua orangtua Sakura harus menanggung malu karena anak mereka Sakura hamil diluar nikah ditambah dengan kau yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan tidak mau menikahi Sakura, apa kata media diluar sana jika mereka tahu bahwa salah satu keluarga Uchiha telah menghamili seorang gadis?."jeda Itachi. "APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERPIKIR KE ARAH SANA HAH." Itachi kembali teriak dan mendorong Sasuke jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. "Keluar dari kamarku Sasuke sebelum aku menghajarmu dan maaf aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu kali ini." usir Itachi.

Sasuke merapihkan kemejanya yang kusut dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Itachi, tepat dipintu kamar Sasuke berhenti sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Tak sampai 2 menit Sasuke sudah berada dikamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size. Pikirannya melayang akan perkataan Naruto, penolakan Sakura begitu dengan perkataan Itachi. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Sasuke merogoh ponselnya menscroll kontak setelah terlihat nama yang dituju, Sasuke menelpon kontak tersebut dan tersambung.

"Ya halo, kenapa telpon malam-malam begini kau tahu ini jamnya orang tidur." terdengar suara seseorang disebrang sana dengan nada lesu seperti habis bangun tidur.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, temui aku di café tempat biasa jam 7 pagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya baiklah akan kuusahakan bagun pagi."

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya? Apakah mengacaukan pernikahan? Membuat kerusuhan? Atau bahakan membunuh Itachi? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya oke. Dan terima kasih atas Sarannya dan terima kasih juga untuk yang udah baca fic ini.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Judul : Penyesalan

Rate : T-M

Warning : Gaje, Aneh, Berantakan Dan lain-lain

Happy Reading !!!

07.15

Disebuah café tepatnya dipojokan ada seorang pria berambut Orange tengah menyesap secangkir kopi dengan wajahnya yang tenang sesekali matanya melihat jam ditangan kirinya. Pria tersebut mendengus tak suka.

"Lama sekali." Gerutu sang pria.

KRINCING

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap membuka pintu pria tersebut mengedarkan matanya menatap sekeliling café akhirnya mata hitam tersebut terpaku pada seorang pria yang tengah mengangkat tangannya pertanda bahwa disanalah tujuannya datang ke café ini, segera saja pria tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria berambut orange.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Juugo" Pria tersebut mendudukkan dirinya menghadap pria berambut orange tadi.

"Lama-lama kau seperti senior Kakashi." Gurau Juugo.

"Jangan Samakan aku dengan Kakashi, orang itu tidak memiliki jam dirumahnya."

"Yah langsung keintinya saja, ada perlu apa kau ingin bertemu denganku Sasuke."

Pria berambut orange tadi adalah Juugo teman Sasuke saat masih SMA dan Juugo sekarang bekerja sebagai agen Interpol bagian penyelidikan kasus-kasus, hampir sama seperti Naruto hanya saja Juugo lebih sering turun kelapangan dibanding Naruto yang lebih sering di kantor. Dan pria yang mengajak Juugo ke café adalah Sasuke.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu." Sasuke menyesap kopi yang baru saja diletakkan waitress café tersebut.

"Bantuan apa?."

"Tolong kau selidiki tempat pernikahan kakaku, karena firasatku mengatakan kakakku akan menyembunyikan tempat pernikahannya."

"Ah kukira apa, itu sangat mudah bagiku." Jeda Juugo. "Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau akan merusak dan membuat onar di pernikahan kakakmu?." Tanya Juugo.

"Yah bisa jadi."

"Khe memangnya ada masalah apa sampai kau ingin merusak pernikahan kakakmu? Bukannya bahagia kau justru sebaliknya."

"Wanita yang akan dinikahi kakakku tengah hamil anakku." Ucap Sasuke.

BRUSHHHH

Juugo menyemburkan kopinya yang baru saja diminumnya. "Bagaimana bisa?." Tanya Juugo.

"Ceritanya panjang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Biar kutebak, kau menolak menikahi wanita tersebut lantaran kau belum bisa melupakan Karin kan?." Tanya Juugo tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja. "Tebakanku tepat sekali bukan? Dan kau baru menyadarinya bahwa keputusanmu menolaknya adalah sebuah kesalan besar." tanya Juugo lagi dan jawabannya hampir sama Sasuke hanya diam saja pertanda bahwa yang dikatakan Juugo adalah benar, pekerjaan Juugo yang sebagai Interpol harus bisa membaca pikiran manusia dan mampu menganalisa dengan cepat.

Juugo mendesah pelan. "Haahhh sudah berapa kali kubilang Sasuke, lupakan Karin itu sudah takdir dari Kami-sama, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Karin harus menanggung merasakan sakit lebih lama lagi dan bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit melakukan operasi terkait penyakitnya yaitu Kanker serviks." Jelas Juugo.

"Kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan Juugo, Karin adalah cinta pertamaku saat masih SMA dan kau juga tahu bahwa kami sudah berpacaran lebih dari 5 tahun, bayangkan bagaimana rasanya dtinggal oleh orang yang kau cintai bahkan itu selamanya." Sasuke berkata panjang lebar, baru kali ini Sasuke berkata panjang karena setelah kematian Karin Sasuke menjadi sangat dingin dan irit kata.

"Yah aku mengerti akan perasaanmu, tapi setidaknya kau menerima wanita itu walaupun hatimu menolak keras dan hatimu hanya untuk Karin."

"Tapi saat itu aku belum bisa menerima Sakura dan bayinya juga aku tidak mencintainya seperti Karin." Sasuke tidak mengatakan bahwa ia menolaknya lantaran Sakura tidak sederajat dengan dirinya.

"Kau pikir aku menikah dengan Yuugao ada perasaan cinta?." Tanya Juugo. Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya karena sejauh yang Sasuke tau Juugo menikah atas dasar cinta dan selama ini rumah tangga Juugo baik-baik saja tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka bertengkar.

"Apa maksudmu? Kupikir kau dengan Yuugao…."

Juugo menggeleng. "Tidak, aku menikah dengan Yuugao tanpa cinta."

"Bagaimana bisa?."

"Aku dan Yuugao baru bertemu dua kali dan langsung menikah, ketika itu aku hanya bercanda melamarnya kupikir ia akan menolak tapi ternyata ia menerima lamaranku karena ia tidak mau dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, dan awal kami berumah tangga tanpa adanya rasa cinta yang ada hanya rasa kecanggungan dan kami juga pisah ranjang." Jelas Juugo. "Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kami akhirnya menyadari bahwa kami saling mencintai dan lahirlah Sumire." Sumire adalah anak Juugo dan Yuugao yang berusia 2 tahun, Juugo melihat jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan angka 8. "Ah maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama aku harus menghadap Komandan." Juugo berdiri dan menepuk pundak kanan Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu untuk merusak pernikahan kakakmu dan aku mengenal kakakmu itu seperti apa, Itachi pasti bisa membahagiakan anakmu dan ibunya." Juugo berjalan keluar café meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menatap secangkir kopi yang tinggal setengahnya otaknya yang jenius memikirkan nasihat dari Juugo agar membiarkan Itachi dan Sakura menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama anaknya. Sasuke kenapa ketika kau membuat keputusan mengenai perusahaan kau sangat cepat tapi ketika kau memikirkan masalah ini justru sangat lama membuat keputusan.

Disebuah toko emas terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu dengan kemeja warna biru muda dan celana bahan hitam dan seorang wanita berambut pink dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan rok hitam selutut tengah melihat-lihat cincin yang tersedia didalam laci yang terbuat dari kaca yang memperlihatkan berbagai macam cincin.

"Menurutmu cincin yang bagus seperti apa?." Tanya pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Itachi.

"Menurut Itachi-san.?" Tanya balik wanita tersebut yaitu Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tanya balik?." Itachi menegrutkan dahinya.

Sakura cengengesan. "Aku tidak mengerti tentang fashion."

"Ya ampun kalau begitu aku terima saja ajakan ibu tadi." Ucap Itachi sedih dan merutuki kebodohannya melarang Mikoto untuk ikut membeli cincin pernikahan. Tadinya Mikoto merengek ingin ikut membeli cincin pernikahan tapi Itachi menolaknya lantaran akan mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Sakura. "Haahh nona tolong carikan cincin yang paling bagus untuk pernikahan." Itachi bertanya kepada pelayan toko emas tersebut.

Pelayan tersebut mengambil 5 kotak beludru warna merah dan membukanya satu persatu dan menampakkan 5 pasang cincin ada yang berwarna silver dan emas dan ada yang polos juga ada 1 batu permata kecil di cincin tersebut.

"Ini semua ada berapa gram?." Tanya Itachi.

"Rata-rata 7-10 gram." Jawab pelayan tersebut.

Mata Itachi tertuju pada sepasang cincin berwarna emas dan cincin tersebut polos tanpa ada batu permata kecil. "Saya pilih ini saja." Itachi menunjuk cincin polos tersebut. "Ini berapa gram?."

"Ini 10 gram."

"Bagaimana Sakura menurutmu bagus tidak?." Tanya Itachi pada Sakura yang daritadi hanya diam saja.

"Bagus." Jawab Sakura sekenanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kami pilih ini saja." Itachi memutuskan untuk memilih cincin emas polos tersebut.

"Ah tunggu dulu." Ucap Sakura, baru saja pelayan tersebut mau masuk kedalam untuk mengambil kantung belanja menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ya nona ada apa?." Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Bisa tidak di bagian dalam cincin tersebut diukir nama kami berdua?." Tanya Sakura. Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura hanya tersenyum menurut Itachi itu adalah pertanda bahwa Sakura mulai menerima dirinya sebagai Suaminya.

"Tentu saja bisa nona, hari ini bisa langsung jadi." Jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Kira-kira berapa jam?."

"Mungkin nanti sekitaran jam 7 malam."

"Kalau begitu baiklah tidak masalah."

"Tolong tulis alamat rumah anda agar kami bisa mengirimnya ke rumah anda."

Itachi mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan alamat rumahnya dikertas.

setelah selesai menulis alamat rumah, Itachi dan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko sambil berjalan Itachi berkata. "Setelah ini kita ke butik untuk memilih baju pengantin, dan juga aku akan hubungi ibu untuk menyusul ke butik."

"Hehehe maaf ya Itachi-san." Ucap Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal Sakura malu karena sebagai wanita pikiran Sakura tentang fashion benar-benar buntu tidak mengerti sama sekali, jika ada pesta Sakura selalu minta tolong Ino untuk memilihkan pakaian yang bagus untuk dikenakan di pesta.

"Kupikir kau mengerti persoalan tentang Fashion tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali." Itachi memutar matanya.

"Sekali lagi maaf Itachi-san" ucap Sakura sedangkan Itachi hanya diam saja dan membuang muka kekiri. "Ayolah Itachi-san jangan ngambek begitu."

Itachi masih dalam posisi diam, sebenarnya Itachi ingin memaafkan Sakura dan memakluminya tapi ia sengaja pura-pura ngambek.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi kiri Itachi menggerakkan kepala Itachi untuk menatap Sakura. Onyx bertemu Emerald Itachi dan Sakura saling menatap cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka memajukan kepala mereka masing-masing dan ingin menempelkan bibir mereka 5 cm, 4 cm, 3 cm, 2 cm, 1 cm…..

"Ah maaf mengganggu kalau ingin bermesraan jangan ditempat umum." seorang wanita paruh baya menginterupsi perbuatan Itachi dan Sakura yang hendak berciuman.

Itachi dan Sakura langsung menjauhkan kepala mereka dengan pipi yang merah merona tersipu malu. "Hehehe maaf ya bibi." Itachi menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah tidak masalah, kalian pengantin baru ya? Mesra sekali."

"Mmmm yah seperti itulah." Jawab Itachi bohong.

'Dasar pembohong menikah saja belum.' batin Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu bi." Pamit Itachi.

"Ya silahkan." Itachi dan Sakura balik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya baru beberapa langkah bibi tadi kembali berkata. "KALAU MAU DILANJUTKAN DIATAS RANJANG SAJA."

Pipi Itachi dan Sakura kembali merah merona tersipu malu dan kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Dasar pengantin baru."

Disebrang jalan tersebut terlihat mobil sedan hitam sedang terparkir, didalam mobil tersebut seorang pria berambut raven tengah memperhatikan Itachi dan Sakura. Onxynya menatap tajam mereka berdua tangannya mengepal erat wajahnya menampakkan menahan emosi, pria tersebut adalah Sasuke, Sasuke baru saja keluar café Onxynya menilhat Itachi dan Sakura tengah berduaan di sebrang jalan.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih tak suka menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Otaknya tengah memikirkan perkataan Juugo tadi pagi yang menyarankan agar membiarkan pernikahan Itachi dan Sakura tetap berjalan dan membiarkan anaknya yang tengah dikandung Sakura diasuh oleh Itachi.

Sekarang tindakanmu apa Sasuke? Tetap melanjutkan rencanamu? Atau tidak menjalankan rencanamu? Tunggu di Chapter selanjutnya ya. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca jangan lupa reviewnya.

Maaf updatenya telat seminggu, oh iya Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 Hijriah mohon maaf lahir dan batin.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Judul : Penyesalan

Rate : T-M

Warning : Gaje, Aneh, Berantakan Dan lain-lain

Happy Reading !!!

16.00

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat besar terlihat seorang pria berambut raven tengah berkutat dengan laptop sesekali pria tersebut meminum kopi yang tersedia dimejanya dan ditemani cahaya matahari berwarna orange yang masuk dari kaca dibelakang punggung pria tersebut pertanda bahwa sudah sore menjelang malam tapi pria tersebut masih betah diruang kerjanya sedangkan karyawannya sebagian sudah pulang.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja pria tersebut. "Masuk." Balas pria tersebut tanpa menoleh kearah pintu. CKLEK seorang wanita dengan kemeja putih dibalut blazer warna hitam dan rok span pendek selutut warna hitam tangan kirinya memeluk beberapa map.

"Maaf pak ada seorang pria yang bernama Naruto ingin bertemu anda." Ucap Wanita tersebut.

"Suruh dia masuk." Jawab Pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Baik pak." Wanita tersebut balik badan dan berjalan keluar ruangan Sasuke dan menutup intu secara perlahan.

CKLEK

Seorang pria lengkap dengan seragam kepolisian warna abu-abu (seragamnya sama dengan kepolisian Indonesia) pria tersebut berjalan menuju sofa warna hitam yang berada dipinggir ruangan dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa tersebut pria tersebut melepas topi petnya lalu menaruhnya di meja yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kudengar kau menyuruh Juugo untuk menyelidiki dimana tempat pernikahan kakakmu." Ucap Pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Darimana kau tahu?." Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Dia sendiri yang bercerita juga dari kakakmu, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Itachi di butik milik ibuku." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?."

"Tidak ada, hanya saja sebagai seorang sahabat sejak SMA aku hanya bisa menasahatimu, Sasuke." Jeda Naruto. "Aku sudah tau semuanya masalah yang kau hadapi saat ini dan besok adalah pernikahan kakakmu dan wanita yang telah kau nodai hingga hamil." Lanjut Naruto.

"Hn, aku hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakku."

Naruto kembali tertawa kecil. "Hakmu bagaimana? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak mengakui bayi itu juga tidak mau menikahi ibunya yang bernama Sakura itu." Ucap Naruto. "Lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu itu Sasuke, biarkan anakmu bahagia ditangan Itachi." Lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak akan." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan kea rah Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kiri Naruto.

"Sasuke kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak mengakui bayi itu sebagai anakmu dan tidak mau menikahi ibunya."

"Ya aku memang berkata seperti itu tapi sekarang aku menyesal Naruto."

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir bukan? Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat Sasuke, Sakura tidak menerimamu Itachi juga tidak mau melepaskan Sakura."

"Tapi ini berbeda Naruto, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak terima, aku masih bisa terima dan Iklash kalau Karin sudah dipanggil oleh Kami-sama, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa terima anakku diasuh oleh orang lain meskipun orang lain itu adalah kakakku sendiri." Jelas Sasuke panjang.

"Ya aku mengerti tapi, cobalah untuk menerima semuanya Sasuke ini sudah takdir dan mungkin saja Kami-sama sudah menyiapkan kebahagiaan yang sudah menanti didepanmu."

Sasuke hanya diam saja pikirannya mengarah ke beberapa hari yang lalu saat dirinya menolak Sakura dan tidak menerima bayi yang dikandung Sakura adalah anaknya lalu penolakan Itachi melepas Sakura dan nasihat dari para sahabat terdekatnya yaitu Naruto dan Juugo. Naruto berdiri mengambil topinya lalu memakainya dikepalanya. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

"Aku tahu menerima semuanya memang tidak mudah tapi, Jangan pernah menyerah untuk bisa menerima semuanya Sasuke walaupun keadaannya semakin sulit. Kalau kau mau pahit, pahit sekalian sampai kau tidak bisa menangis. Agar saat manis, manisnya tidak akan pernah bisa kau lupakan seumur hidup." Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian diruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya akan perkataan Naruto tadi. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil sekarang. Sasuke mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan menelpon seseorang.

"bagaimana sudah kau temukan tempatnya?." Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah kutemukan, kakakmu ternyata licik juga, dia pandai memilih tempatnya." Jawab seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Hn, lalu dimana?."

"Letaknya cukup jauh berada di pinggiran desa Uzushio kuilnya bernama Kuil Nakano, 3 jam dari sini."

"Hn, kalau begitu terima kasih atas Informasinya Juugo."

"Ya sama-sama."

Sambungan diputus oleh Juugo, Sasuke memainkan ponselnya seperti spinner setelah berhenti memutar-mutar ponselnya bibir Sasuke tersenyum dia sudah memutuskan tindakan apa yang harus diambil.

07.00

Disebuah kuil yang berada dipinggiran desa terlihat beberapa orang tengah memasuki kuil tersebut. Disamping kanan kiri dan belakang kuil dikelilingi oleh rumput setinggi 5cm dan ada beberapa pohon yang mengelilingi kuil tersebut. Dikuil ini sedang terjadi upacara pernikahan Uchiha Itachi dengan Haruno Sakura. Upacara pernikahannya pun sangat sederhana dan digelar sesuai dengan tradisi Shinto dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat dekat pengantin. Jauh dari altar pernikahan seorang pria berambut raven dengan kedua tangannya berada disaku celana dan memakai kacamata hitam tengah memandangi pengantin baru, pria tersebut memakai kemeja biru dengan dasi biru dibalut rompi warna biru pula dan jas biru, celana biru dan sepatu pantofel warna hitam mengkilap. Pria tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Itachi, pria yang seharusnya berada di altar pernikahan tetapi diganti oleh kakaknya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menyesali perbuatannya mulai dari dirinya menolak bertanggung jawab sampai hari ini jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Sasuke amat sangat menyesal. 'Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. "Kau tidak mau masuk Sasuke?." Tanya orang tersebut.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku senang akan keputusan yang kau ambil Sasuke yaitu dengan menerima semua ini." Jeda Naruto. "Aku tau ini semua pasti berat untukmu, tapi kau harus kuat Sasuke."

"Hn, pasti."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Naruto memasuki kuil.

Seorang anak kecil akan memasuki kuil tersebut tapi dicegat oleh Sasuke. "Bisa kamu membantu paman?." Tanya Sasuke kepada bocah tadi dengan menyamai tinggi bocah tersebut.

Bocah itu menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia mau. "Boleh, bantu apa paman?."

Sasuke mengambil surat dari kantung didalam jasnya dan memberikan surat tersebut ke bocah tadi. "Tolong kau berikan ini ke paman yang ada di altar pernikahan ya." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum.

"Baik paman." Baru akan berbalik tangan bocah tersebut digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke memberikan permen lollipop yang sempat ia beli tadi dipinggir jalan menuju kuil.

"Arigatou ne paman." Ucap Bocah itu dengan ceria dan senyum yang sagat bahagia.

Sasuke mengacak rambut bocah itu. "Sana berikan surat itu." Bocah itu masuk kedalam kuil sedangkan Sasuke ke mobilnya dan akan menuju bandara. Sasuke akan pergi ke Inggris untuk membuka cabang perusahaan baru disana.

Bocah itu berlari kecil menuju altar setelah sampai bocah iku menarik Hakama Itachi, Itachi yang merasa bajunya ditarik menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menarik bajunya.

"Ada apa nak?." Tanya Itachi.

Bocah itu menyodorkan surat."Ini untuk paman."

Itachi menerimanya, matanya melihat surat tersebut yang polos tanpa ada satu patah kata pun. "Dari siapa." Tanyanya.

Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tahu, tapi paman itu sangat tampan."

'Mungkinkah dia itu Sasuke.' "Kalau begitu terima kasih ya nak, kau boleh pergi." Bocah itu pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung bertanya.

"Surat dari siapa Itachi-san." Tanya Sakura.

Itachi hanya menggeleng."Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Coba dibuka."

"Hn."

SRET

Itachi menyobek pinggiran amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa surat dari seseorang dan membuka lipatan kertas itu.

 _Untuk kalian berdua Itachi dan Sakura_ _Jika kalian sudah terima surat ini, itu berarti aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara menuju Inggris untuk membuka cabang perusahaan baru disana._ _Aku minta maaf padamu Sakura karena telah merenggut kesucianmu sehingga sampai membuatmu hamil diluar nikah dan harus menanggung malu ditambah aku yang tidak mau bertanggungjawab dan tidak mengakui bayi itu adalah anakku. Tapi aku sadar apa yang telah kuperbuat adalah salah dan aku sangat menyesali itu, aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah memaafkanku._ _Dan untuk Itachi, tolong jaga Sakura dan anakku dengan baik sayangi dia seperti anakmu sendiri, atur pola makan dan tidurnya agar dia tidak sakit. Aku Ada satu permintaan, saat Sakura sudah melahirkan jika perempuan beri nama Sarada dan jika laki-laki beri nama Sanada._ _Tertanda_ _Uchiha Sasuke_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Sakura menitikkan airmata begitu pula Itachi yang hanya menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Itachi melipat surat itu.

'Aku berjanji Sasuke, aku akan menyanyanginya seperti anakksu sendiri.' Itachi menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura, matanya yang hitam menatap mata hijau Sakura lama mereka saling pandang dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan. Itachi dengan tangan kanannya mengelus surai merah muda Sakura dengan sangat lembut.

Im Sorry updatenya lama tapi diusahakan update secepatnya and ketemu lagi di chapter depan.


End file.
